A cine film, being a particularly important live-action file and artistic information carrier, is a significant component of the modern and contemporary image file protection. A cellulose acetate film is a kind of film file used most widely and of more collection. A cellulose acetate cine film is prone to mildew, acetic acid syndrome and other diseases under the influence of its own constituent materials and the preservation environment. A bubble disease of the cellulose acetate cine film is primarily formed along with the development of the acetic acid syndrome. A film base material, i.e., cellulose triacetate, constantly degrades under the influence of preservation environment so that the film exudes a pungent odor of acetic acid and the concentration is gradually increased; a film base plasticizer is precipitated out between a film base layer and an emulsion layer and bubbles are generated. There is no regularity of the position where those bubbles are generated. Some bubbles grow over image information, and thus cover valuable image data information, since plasticizers are filled inside the bubbles, which has a significant impact on the subjective quality of the image. The image quality of numerous valuable cine films in history is badly damaged due to the effect of bubbles, which greatly damages the preserving value for cine films. Therefore, it is necessary to employ appropriate techniques for restoration, so as to retain valuable movies.
As a bubble has a diameter ranging from 0.1 mm to 1 mm, and is generated between the film base layer and the emulsion layer, it is difficult for restoration in conventional methods, and so far no example of restoration of bubble disease of cine films has been yet reported. How to develop a method of effectively restoring a cine film bubble has become an urgent problem to be solved in the current cine film restoration and protection.